TRICK OR TREAT
by Metal-Head-Gurl
Summary: This is the continuation of SCREAM&SHOUT... When the heroes were playing by the ouija board . The spirit told them that their town will be haunted , that's what happened Ghost,zombies,poisons stuff, witches and other stuff
1. Party

**Have a good time **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Emily's p.o.v

Today it is halloween and we are going to sing for the audience . We are having a party right now.

I was wearing a vampire. I wore black puffy dress(like in the old times) . It was with long black sleeve. On the dress there was a red clothing like an apron. My hair was loose and wavy this i had black eye liner mascara and eye shadow.

Momoko was wearing a fairy. She had a pink glittery dress on. It was puffy from the end .on the dress there were some red outlines. She had her pink heels on. Her hair was tied in pink cuter had pink mascara and darker pink eye shadow and red eyeliner.

Miyako was wearing exactly like frozen. Her hair and mascara the same

Kauro was wearing a pirate. She had a torn brown pants with green torn top. She had captain's black hat on with a parrot on her shoulder .her hair was the same . She had a sword around her shoulder. She wore old shoes and had piercing on her face

Stephan was wearing vampire hunter. He wore black black top and leather jacket. He had sword in his hand and guns on his back. He had converse .

Leon was wearing Mexican man. He had his wide brown and red and green striped top on and had his wide pants on. With mexican hat and shoes( you know the mexican clothes

Jason was wearing the same outfit in the pirates of the carrabean of the main character

Sammy was wearing the same outfit of the guy in the frozen(not the prince , the ice worker)

It was now the boys turn(sammy and leon the guitar players and Jason the drummer and Stephan the singer)

Trick or treat by ghost town

Nananananana

Oh oh oh oh...

[x4]

I got my costume on

What you don't know

This mask is always on and

Being stuck in this house is dumb

My eyes are spinning from the rum

Like a pirate

I'll start a riot...

All night long until these clothes come off...

We gotta reason to dance

Oh oh oh

Light a fire underneath your feet

Gotta reason to dance

Oh oh oh

Light a fire underneath your feet

Am I a trick or treat (Woah)

My life is already so fictional

So I'm not fazed by all these stupid hoes

I'm not at home without my Creepy Girls

So fuck this party from that Facebook post

It's as empty as the streets below

Let's go to where the monsters go

We gotta reason to dance

Oh oh oh

Light a fire underneath your feet

Gotta reason to dance

Oh oh oh

Light a fire underneath your feet

Am I a trick or treat (Woah)

You know I want your problems, got love for imperfection

Your lips are Razor sharp they cut me deeper then the rest

I'll take you as you are, no time to heal your scars...

Am I a trick or treat? Am I a trick or treat?!

Keep on looking back my way I've got something for you and me

You never thought that we could be the perfect tragedy

You know I want your problems, got love for imperfection

Your lips are Razor sharp they cut me deeper then the rest

I'll take you as you are, no time to heal your scars...

Am I a trick or treat? Am I a trick or treat?!

(Fuck it)

We gotta reason to dance

Oh oh oh

Light a fire underneath your feet

Gotta reason to dance

Oh oh oh

Light a fire underneath your feet

Am I a trick or treat? (Woah)

[x2]

Nanananananana

Oh oh oh

Nanananananana

Oh oh oh

Our turn

(Momoko and Miyako guitarist and Kauro the drummer and tme the singer)

Howling by within temptation

"The Howling"

We've been seeing what you wanted, got us cornered right now

Fallen asleep from our vanity, might cost us our lives

I hear they're getting closer

Their howls are sending chills down my spine

And time is running out now

They're coming down the hills from behind

When we start killing

It's all coming down right now

From the nightmare we've created,

I want to be awakened somehow

When we start killing it all will be falling down

From the Hell that we're in

All we are is fading away

When we start killing...

We've been searching all night long but there's no trace to be found

It's like they all have just vanished but I know they're around

I feel they're getting closer

Their howls are sending chills down my spine

And time is running out now

They're coming down the hills from behind

When we start killing

It's all coming down right now

From the nightmare we've created

I want to be awakened somehow

When we start killing it all will be falling down

From the Hell that we're in

All we are is fading away

When we start killing...

When we start killing...

I feel they're getting closer

Their howls are sending chills down my spine

And time is running out now

They're coming down the hills from behind

The sun is rising

The screams have gone

Too many have fallen

Few still stand tall

Is this the ending of what we've begun?

Will we remember what we've done wrong?

When we start killing

It's all coming down right now

From the nightmare we've created

I want to be awakened somehow

When we start killing it all will be falling down

From the Hell that we're in

All we are is fading away

When we start killing...

When we start killing...

When we start killing...

We had a really great time drinking and eating when suddenly the lights went off and everybody started by screaming


	2. The bloody figure

**Read and review **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Miyako's p.o.v

"Guys i am scared" i said and there was no answer

"GUYS! SAMMY!"I screamed

I began to sob and suddenly i heard footsteps approaching

I gasped

"AHHHHH"

The foreigner hit me on my head so hard and the last thing i remember is that he was taking me to somewhere

Momoko's

I am too scared , i feel like i am going to die. Where is Leon? I wish he was here so that he could hug me .

"LEON! MIYAKO! KAURO! EM-"

Suddenly i heard footsteps approaching so i shut my mouth

I hid somewhere safe

"You can't hide from me " it said i was terrified . I began to cry silently when suddenly hit me on my head, the last thing i remember that the stranger was carrying me somewhere.

Kauro's p.o.v

I am scared and i can't deny it. I can't find my friends. I want Jason to hug for the first time

"JASON! MOMOKO!MIYAKO!" No response

"EMILY! LEON! STEPHAN" again no response

I heard footsteps approaching

"Somebody here"

There was no response

I ran like hell but i bumped into something .

It was the same guy who approached to me . It hit me hard on my head and i went unconscious.

Emily'sp.o.v

I am definitely scared like hell . I don't know what to do! Please God help me.

"STEPHAN? MOMOKO? KAURO?MIYAKO?SAM?JASON"

No response oh god

I heard hard footsteps ... I saw a bloody figure

I gulped and first things first ...RUN

i ran but i tripped over something and i fell over a rock and was passed out

Sammy's P.o.v

I am scared even though i am a guy i am scared

I miss Miyako. Speaking of her where is she?

"MIYAKO"

No response i called her name again

No response. Maybe a bad thing happened to her?

No no no

Someone hit so hard that i passed

Miyako i hope you are okay

Leon's p.o.v

Ugh, it is too dark in here . I think i am all alone

Where is Momoko. She is afraid of the dark, i hope she is okay.

"MOMOKOOOOOO! My voice echoed and no response

Again and again i screamed...

She is afraid of the dark and she might freak i promised her i would hug her

Somebody tapped me on the shoulder

"Momoko?" Well it was not her and that bitch hit me really hard on my head that passed out.

Jason's p.o.v

So dark in here and i can not see, i definitely know that Kauro wants to hug me . I wish i was there Kauro so that i would hug you tightly.

"KAURO!"

No response

Kauro please answer me, don't scare me, i hope you are okay. You should be okay, you are the toughest, i will hug you once i see you honey...

"KAURO!" No response oh god

"Hahahahah" somebody laughed, but it was not her , it was a dark figure it hit really hard that passed out

Stephan's p.o.v

Oh god it is dark in here , i feel like i am in a horror movie. Emily might be scared , well she would freak out it i was not beside her

"EMILYYYYYYYYYYY" no response

"EMILLLLLLLLYYYYY" again no use

Please god give me patience

"You little idiot " i heard somebody saying it

"Who are you?" I said

"You are so funny"

"No jokes okay now who are you?"

"Hahahaha your queen might not be alive"

Oh God emily won't be okay

He hit me on my head that i passed out

Emily...


	3. Finding each other

**Please guys read n review .**

* * *

**chapter 3**

Momoko's p.o.v

I woke up with an headache. My head hurts. I was in a dark place .there was a door. I tried to open it but no use. It was locked.

"HELPPP" No response

"HELPPPPPPPPP" again no response

"Please somebody hellp me " again no use

I decided to transform

"HYPER BLOSSOM" i tried to break the lock with my yo-yo

But it was really strong.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME"

"MOMOKO!" Somebody said

"Phew I am Emily , wait until i transform and unlock your door okay?"

"Thank God and yes I will wait."

"DARK ANGEL"

"DEMONIC SCREAM"

The door was unlocked and i saw Angel and I hugged her and she hugged me back.

I took a look around ... Everything was broken ... Some Streets were on fire and some others were cracked. Everyone had disappeared.

"Where are the people?" I asked

"Trust me i don't even know "

"What happened to you?" I asked

She explained to me what had happened and i was shocked

"What about you" she asked

I explained to her.

"Now how did you find me?"

"I was sleeping on hard cold ground and you woke me up"

"Wow, you were sleeping and I was screaming" i rolled my eyes

"Let us go find the others"

"Okay Momoko"

"I hear voice"

"It is LEON"

"WAITT"

Leon's p.o.v

I opened my eyes and found my self in a dark room. I was tied on a chair.

"HELLLPPP" no respond

"LEOON"

"MOMOKOOO!"

"Wait till we open the door"

"Okay"

"SHOOTING YO-YO"

The door opened and saw her and i was relieved.

There was Angel too. They untied me and I went hug them both . Then i kissed Blossom.

"I missed you" i said

" me too"

" it has been only 6hours"Angel

"Now tell me you did not miss Dean" Blossom said

Angel blushed

"BOOO" somebody frightened us. Blossom jumped and i held her.

It was Dean

"DEAAN" she went over and hugged him tightly

"Hey queen " he joked and hugged her

"She told me that it has been 6 hours right?" I whispered to Blossom and she giggled and i kissed her again

As we left Dean and Angel were kissing

"Guys we have to find others" i said

"Fine fine boss we are coming" Dean joked

Miyako's p.o.v

I opened my eyes and my head hurt so much.

"IS SOMEDY THERE?"

No response

"Hello ?"

"Somebody?''

"ROLLING BUBBLES"

I transformed and tried to open the lock

"BUBBLE BREAKER"

The door opened and i squealed

As i went out, everything was broken, there were no people, the place looks like a haunted place.

"HELP ME SOMEBODY PLEASE" i heard these noises

"KAURO I AM COMING"

As i reached the door i unlocked it

"Kauro" i said and hugged her

"Bubbles" she said

"How did you end up here?" I asked her.

She explained to me

"What happened to you"

I explained to her

"So it is the same man who came to both us and probably all of us" she said

"We have to go and help the others"

"Okay bubbles"

"POWERED BUTTERCUP"

"HELP IT IS JASON OVER HERE "

"JASOOON" Buttercup left me and went over him

"Wait"

He was stuck under a huge piles of wood

"SONIC SWING"

Buttercup threw all the wood away and went to hug Jason which surprised us

"STRONG BUTCH"

"I missed you so much cupcake"

"You are not getting another hug"

"Pfft fine"

"Brothers, GIRLS,MIYAKO , SOMEBODDYYYY"

"SAMMY WAIIT"

I went to a house and unlocked its door and hugged him

"I miss you Bubbles"

"MEE TOO"

"Okay love birds time to find the other" buttercup said and we rolled our eyes

"You are just jealous" butch said

"S-shut up " buttercup blushed

"FLASHING BOOMER"

"BUBBLES,BUTCH,BUTTERCUP,BOOMER"

"BLOSSOM, BRICK,ANGEL,DEAN" we called them

We hugged each other tightly

"Thank God you are all okay" Blossom said

"Yeah" angel responded

We told each other our own stories

Then a breeze of air came. We turned our head and saw the bloody creature

"SLENDER MAN" we all shouted


	4. SLANDER MAN !

**I promise from this chapter and on , this story will be much much much better. I got an advice from kimeko-chan123 and thanks a lot to her. And please i beg you to review**

* * *

** Chapter 4**

Brick's p.o.v

"SLANDER MAN" we all shouted, we were very scared because he was one of the historical legends. They saw he would reveal in haunted houses and mostly graves. Once there was this girl named Katy who was really bored. No one ever understood what she really wanted. She always wanted to write about a person's life. So she went to ones grave. It was a girl who was killed. Then she saw a dark figure. It didn't touch the ground it was was black and had holes in his eyes and mouth.

She began to run so fast but she bumped into someone

She was a girl

"Hey what is your name"

"My name is Jessica do you have time to tell you my story"

"Sure but didn't you see the black figure?"

"My life was miserable, no body understood me , they always laughed at me , always bullied me because i had scars on my face. My step mother would always hit me and my dad never believed that. Because he knew that i hated her and I wanted to get rid of her..." She told her story . When Katy saw the slander man again she freaked out

"Look i have to really go" she said to Jessica. Jessica got really angry and said" you are just like others"

"No no please continue"

Jessica told her story and ended like this"this is how i died"

Then Katy freaked out

Jessica went to her grave and stood beside slander man and that means she was killed by him. Katy got scared and went to the car and drove home and promised herself not to come back ever again.

"Guys we have to follow him" Angel said , is she crazy

"ARE YOU CRAZY?" Butch said like he read my mind

"What do we sit down here and pretend that we had seen nothing until he kill us" she said , she had a point

"She has a point guys i mean come on we can't sit here and pretend nothing had happened" Dean said like he had also read my mind

"DEAN STOP READING MY MIND" i screamed

"YES MOM!" He joked

"AHHHHHH" we heard a scream we turned out and saw a dagger was thrown to Bubbles leg

"BUBBLES!" We screamed . It was a deep cut. That must hurt.

"Buttercup can you heal her?"Blossom asked

"Yes and thanks for reminding me!" She said and we sweat dropped. Buttercup put her hand on Bubbles leg and a green light flashed. Her leg was fully healed now

"Thank you Buttercup"

"No problem " she winked

"Guuyyss" Blossom said and we turned to her direction

"I think we should get ready " Angel continued

We all gulped because slander man was a dangerous man ...

"3-2-1 GO!" I said

"FIRE'S REVENGE" Blossom threw some fire balls on the Slander man . It past through him and nothing has happened

"OH COME ON DONT TELL ME WE ARE PLAYING WITH ANOTHER KIND OF A REAPER OR A FUCKING WITCH" Butch cursed.

The slander man threw on us some blocked but really hardly cause they were very sharp.

"NATURE'S FURY" buttercup screamed

"RISING WATER" Bubbles screamed

"ELECTRIFYING MAGNET " Boomer screamed

"HIGH PEECHY NOTES" BUTCH SCREAMED

"DEMON'S SUMMONING" Angel screamed

"HELL'S GATES OPEN " Dean screamed

"LASER BEAMS" I screamed

"RAY OF SUN" Blossom screamed

It barely hit the Slander man

"SERIOUSLY" Buttercup screamed. Now that was pretty annoying. I mean come on we used strong spells and they barely hit it. But there must be a trick. I mean spells hit it strongly after each other...so if the whole spell together would kill the damn man.

"BRICK WATCH OUT" i snapped out of my thoughts, i turned out to see a dagger flying to me but it was quick i didn't know what to do but instead if hitting me it flew away

I turned out to see that Angel has moved the dagger

"You are mostly welcomed" she said

"H-how?" I asked

"Eh duh, i can move stuff without touching "

"Now what were you thinking about you brother?" Boomer asked

"Well, since the spells were hit after each other , it hit the slander man, now if we do the spell all together maybe it would kill the Damn man" i said. They looked around and saw that the man was not there we got frightened.

"Now guys do it before it comes , and if he comes we shoot the spell" i said and they nodded...

"But first" blossom said and we looked at her

"Bubble make a huge balloon" she said

"BUBBLE CATCHER" a huge bubble was made

"So what is the plan?" boomer asked dumbly and we sweat dropped

"We join the spells together in order to become one whole spell" i continued Blossom's explanations

"Well you both are definitely the nerds" Buttercup and Butch said and everyone else nodded

"Well... That was rude" Blossom said and i hugged her

"SINFUL NATURE II" Buttercup screamed and a green light came in it leaves of the trees and dreadful and poisonous plants.

"HIGH PEECHY NOTES II" Butch screamed and there was dark forest green light and in it there were notes but they were cracked.

"DANCING WATER II" Bubbles screamed. There was baby blue light In it there were waves going back and forth.

"ELECTRIFYING TORNADO" Boomer screamed. There was a dark blue light in it a tornado around it electricity

"BLOODY TORNADO" Blossom screamed. There was a pink light in it a tornado and blood was being thrown every where

"FIRE BEAMS" i screamed. There was red light with orange fire flames .

"PARANOID ANGEL" Angel screamed. There was black light with an angel inside it that had blood in her eyes and her clothes were all blood.

"SATAN'S CRY" Dean screamed. There was black light with satan inside with symbolic chains.

"GUYS THE SLANDER MAN" Buttercup said

"NOW SHOOT IT" i screamed

"GRAVITATIONAL FORCE" buttercup screamed and the ball hit the slander man hard. Slander man was now screaming and burning as if it was in hell.

"Phew that was close" i sighed

"Yeah i think i want to sleep" Butch said and i nodded in agreement

"I DO NOT THINK SO" a voice out of nowhere came

"WHO ARE YOU?" Angel asked. I was wondering who might it be. It is a woman's voice and she seems to be evil and cruel

"IT DOES NOT MATTER WHO I AM" she screamed in a high voice that made all of us tremble

"THAN WHAT DOES IT MATTER" Dean screamed back, i rhink he is not in the mood right now.

"OH YOU PASSED THE EASIEST TEST AND RIGHT NOW YOU ALL SURVIVED BUT I PROMISE YOU WON'T LIVE ANOTHER DAY MWAHAHAHAH"

"WHAT ARE YOU FUCKING TALKING ABOUT" Buttercup cursed

"YOU MOTHER FUCKING BITCH WHERE ARE YOU?" Butch cursed two,

"I think she is gone" Bubbles said while she was trembling. She was scared

I think this is the end of all of us


	5. SHAPESHIFTER :

**Thank you alot Kimeko-chan123 and please guys tell me what you think**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Angel's p.o.v

"What the hell was that" i asked in a concern. Everybody was shocked and afraid even the toughest ruff and puff. This can be true. This is not I wanted for halloween. Wait a minute

"G-u-uys" i said while i was stuttering. I was so scared to tell them. " You remember the Ouija board now do ya ?" I said while i was really scared

" it said that on this halloween the town will be haunted remember?" I began to sweat

Everybody went quite and suddenly Dean got angry. And HE Began shouting

"YOU MOTHER FUCKING BITCH YOU KNOW THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT , AND I KNOW YOU FUCKING KNOW THAT RIGHT?"

I didn't know what to say and tears began to fall quickly. I don't know why he screamed at me and it was not my fault.

"DON'T CRY SLUT" he never called me that, he never did. It hurts so much

"WE ARE OVER" i felt my heart stopped . He promised me that he won't leave me and he swore. Why would he do that?

"Dean please here me ou-" I touched his shoulder and i was afraid of his action and he slapped me by force and i was about to fall to the ground when Buttercup caught me

"LISTEN HERE BITCH , DON'T TOUCH ME EVER AGAIN"

"DEAN WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? Buttercup screamed, she got really angry because he had hit me so hard, something is wrong with him. He isn't the Dean I know and Love

"SHE'S WHAT IS WRONG" Dean screamed and disappeared and fell like he never cared about, like he never knew me. I thought I was his Queen and now I am a bitch. That was rude

"WHERE IS HE FUCKING GOING" Butch cursed, and he was about to follow Dean when Brick held him back

"Look I don't think he is Dean but we should go and fond the real Dean" he said, maybe he was right maybe he was wrong, oh God give me some patience

" guys please tell me this is all a night are" i said and began to cry more and more, the girls tried to comfort me but they couldn't , it hurts like hell

"Angel?" I looked up and found out that Boomer was talking to me in his angelic voice. "We definitely know that Dean that hit you right know is not the Dean that you love and know" he tild me with his dark blue eyes staring at my eyes.

"How can you be so sure" i asked him and tried to find proof

"Well as you know Dean never hit girls , and that he hit you, second he never shouts so loudly , he just talks cooly, and three if he is angry he would tell us first and then talk about it"

Well that were enough proof

"So stop crying and let us find your guys" Bubbles said in her sweet voice. She made me really comfort so she hugged me with total love. Now we went to find Dean, Dean i hope you are okay and i promise i am coming to save like you did to me.

Dean's p.o.v

Ugh i woke up because of a sound "Dean i hope you are fine" i know this voice ...wait... ANGEL. Oh god what happened to her, her voice was trembling... What can I do?

Now i am in a dark room with no one inside. I was tied up on a chair so hardly. Then i stopped moving because i heard a door opening, i shut my mouth tightly so that i won't speak a word

"Wow you are such a sleepy head Dean" the man who had the same look like me said. Well i am handsome... Well back to the topic Dean.

"What do you want from me " i asked him harshly, i felt my brain would explode. I swear once i untie myself this handsome son of a bitch over there is going to die.

"Oh isn't it possible...Geez .. I am going to kill your brothers and their girlfriends and I shall not show mercy, i shan't be merciful, and about you and her girlfriend-" i disturbed that bitch and shouted

"TRY TO TOUCH HE-" i said but he interrupted me with his demonic voice which really bothered me.

"Oh trust me dude , I did and I did make her suffer from pain. In addition, I cursed her" he said and laughed like most demons do. He is going to die i sweat

"ONCE I GET OUT OF HERE-" he interrupted me again which clearly bothers me and angers me , what is wrong with this dude.

"you are going to kill me right? In your dreams. I will make you watch your girlfriend suffer in pain and i will make her cry until the tears will dry, i will then kill you. But of course before guys kill and leave , they need one thing to do right?"

"FUCK YOU!" I screamed and shouted loudly and i felt tears rolling

"Oh i love you to bro trust me and by the way you were bored when your girlfriend was talking about shape shifters... Well i am one" he winked at me and left, fuck he was a shapeshifter how can I not know, next time better hear your girlfriend Dean

Well it seems like this shape shifter, forgot the lamp on... Hmmm i should search for a knife.i turned my head back and forth. Aha gotcha... I moved with the chair to the left cause here was a knife on the table, this man is stupid. Now it was harder to reach the table. I was about to fall for several times. I caught the knife with the left hand and cut the rope on the right hand and vise versa. I cut the ropes on my feet and escaped the door. I began to wander on the streets till i found a shop for guns and knife. I entered the shop and it was fully wrecked and i tried to take some knives and guns , one of them was written on it metal bullet which was totally weird to me.

"AHHHHHHHH" i heard a scream from outside i rushed out and ran the place where the voice came from and i ran so fast until i found my brothers and their girlfriends.

"ANGELLLLL" i screamed and everyone except Angel looked at me. Angel was missing

"Guys did you see Angel" i asked them and they looked at me worriedly. They looked confused too.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT MORE , YOU HIT HER ON HER FACE AND CURSED AND MADE HER CRY ALL FUCKING DAY "

Buttercup screamed and that was actually normal

"Well funny story , it was not me it was a shapeshifter,and before you ask me what it is , it an alien kind hat turn and shifts any form or any person he wants and bring violence to them" i said and they looked confused

"Come on guys isn't it possible. They looked at each other

"Yeah yeah that is possible" they all said in an unison.

"Come on guys we have to find Angel before he does something bad to her"

"STOPPP" we heard another voice which u was damn sure it was from Angel

"This way!" I shouted and ran quickly and then remembered that i could fly so i began to fly. The others were far behind me

I concentrated on the voices in order to hear Angel's voice

"Please leave me alone" Angel pleaded and cried really hard

" oh so you never knew that I was not Dean and that i am a shapeshifter, oh honey i will play with you , kill your friends and then make your boyfriend watch you will you are being suffer and then probably kill him slowly" he said and laughed like Satan

"Leave him alone he does not deserve this" hpAngel cried and cried

The others came to me and Brick asked "anything new?"

"Yes"

Angels p.o.v

The shapeshifter was kissing my neck while i was sobbing. Where are you Dean. I was the one who supposed to help you and now because of me you are going to suffer more than me

The other Dean began go touch my breast and began to smirk

"Oh you are damn hot girl" he said and i cried more. He began to lower my shorts but I tried to pull him away

Suddenly there was a knock on the door,

"Fuck it who is it right now" Dean left and i fixed myslef and ran to close the door.

"ANGEL OPEN THE DOOR BEFORE I BREAK IT"

"NOO"

"ANGEL LISTEN TO M-" he was disturbed by a bullet voice.

I quickly opened the door and found out that he was dead.

"ANGEL" my friends cried out and hugged me

"Angel" someone whispered and I looked au and it was Dean

"Dean , sorry i was the one who was supposed to help you" i cried i his chest

"It does not matter, the only thing that matters is hat you are safe" he said and kissed me on my lips

Bubbles and Blossom awwed and had hearts in their eyes and i giggled

"WELL IT SEEMS YOU ALL SURVIVED IN THIS MISSION TOO AND I NEVER KNEW YOU COULD" the same voice came

"WHO ARE YOU" Dean screamed

"OH PREPARE DOR YOURSELVES TO DIE AHAHHAHAHAHAH" She laughed and butch responded

"IN YOUR DREAMS MOTHER FUKER" but there was no response . I shivered and Dean hugged me


	6. THE DREAM

**Please guys tell**** me what you think even though it is a bad review just tell me**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Miyako's p.o.v

When we killed the Shapeshifter we were relieved cause we never knew or better. i never knew that was this kind of things.

"Guys how about we sleep" i asked , because you know i was really sleepy . After the problems that happened with us, like the slander man and the shapeshifter we haven't sleep for like two days. I have a huge headache , because i was really sleepy.

"Yeah guys she has a point , we have not slept for like 2 whole days and i can't hold it anymore" Buttercup said and yawned at the same tine

"I have not eaten any sweets these two days, i am feeling weak" Blossom said and we sweat dropped . The sweets are her weakness.

"I have lost my energy and i have not eaten so i think we should sleep for a while then we will hunt."brick suggested . We all nodded , maybe it was the best

When i was sleeping, i had a weird dream

Buttercup and I were vampires . We were the main rulers of the vampire kingdom. Boomer and Butch tried to kill us because they were the main leaders of the vampire hunters. I don't really know how we turned into vampires but why would Boomer try to kill Me and butch try to kill Buttercup. Both try to fail the mission because they were in love with us. So they went to a witch in order to make a potion so that we can be humans again but the witch couldn't do because there was no spell for it. But she made a potion so that she bring our innocence back, but in return she wanted the babies that we were going to have . When they do we get married and we ,ate them like most vampires would do. I had a baby boy with my blonde hair and Boomers eyes. Buttercup had a baby girl with buttercups hair and Butch's eyes.

Now about Angel and Blossom were demons with special powers. They were the main Rulers of the Demon kingdom. Since they turned bad and more demons started taking all over the world just like we were taking. We and them were always friends but evil friends. Dean and Brick started to kill demons so they could not hurt the world anymore. When they headed to Blossom's and Angel's kingdom. They tried their best to kill them but they failed cause the matter what they do they were still in love with them. They go and make a deal with a demon named Lucifer in order to make them human, but the demon disagrees because he wanted them to stay demons but instead he gave them a potion to become innocent . But in return, Lucifers asks to bring their one of the babies and they agreed. When the girls turned innocent, they married and had Kids.

Blossom had a son that had amber eyes and had the same hair as Brick, plus she had a daughter that had red eyes and the same hair as her mom.

Angel had a and older boy that had grey eyes and the same hair color of his mom. SHe had two boy twins. One of them had green eyes with his dad's hair color and the other had blue eyes and had the hair of his dad. She had also a baby girl that had dark blue eyes and in it dark green beautiful dots.

chosen babies by the witch were:

1-My baby boy

2- Buttercup's baby girl

B-. The chosen babies by the demon were

1-Blossom's baby boy

2-Angel's baby girl

That was harsh, i suddenly woke up by someone or people calling my name:BUBBLES, WAKE UP ! BUBBLESSS!" I woke up and found out that it was my friends.

"What happened ?" I asked and they sweat dropped

"You were asleep more than all of us . You even slept more than the Greens" Angel said

"HEYYY!" The greens yelled and all of us laughed

"We have to go hunting okay?" Brick reminded me or all of us

"But first" i stopped them all and they looked at me

"I have to tell you something guys"

"Bubbles you seem worried , come on tell us what you have in mind and we will all help you okay?"

"Okay , i had this weird dream that we girls will be evil and you boys try to kills us but fail and go to make a deal to make innocent-"i started

"WOAH WOAH WOAH WHAT THE HECK !" Buttercup yelled. They had this poker face on

"Bubbles tell us in detail and CLEARLY what happened" Angel said. Okay i began to tell the story and they were shocked

"I would never ever try to kill my cupcake" butch crossed his arms and frowned

"Yeah that doesn't make sense , how can we turn bad?" Blossom asked

"We had done everything good and no one is going to try to turn us bad" Buttercup groaned

"But how i don't understand" i said

"What do you don't understand Bubbles?" Angel asked

"Every dream i had , had turned real and non of them were unreal till now" i said and they ere shocked and scared

Boomer was about to open his mouth when we heard giggles coming from the dark forest


	7. AUTHOR'S NOTE

This story will end but i am going to make better stories. I am so sorry but there are not many reviews or views as i expected to be. I will write another, better story :) 


End file.
